Karasu
by Zialema
Summary: Inspiré du titre éponyme de One Ok Rock./ Dans un monde qui ne jure que par le noir et le blanc, le gris n'a pas sa place. Quand le gris se présente sur la scène du P3 quel sera la réaction des sœurs Halliwell.


**Salut à tous !**

**Après avoir reçu un mp très encourageant d'une de mes lectrices, je publie enfin cet os qui m'a été inspiré par le titre _Karasu_ (du single _Yume-Yume_) du groupe japonais One Ok Rock, titre que je vous conseil d'écouter, au passage !**

**Alors, déjà, petite légende et un peu d'explication niveau contextuel.**

**Dans le texte, ce qui est en gras et italique est dit normalement en japonais.**

**Enfin, la fic débute entre l'épisode 1 et 2 de la saison 3, et après le time-skip, se poursuit après la mort de Cole.**

**Disclamer : Si One Piece était à moi, Ace ne serait pas mort, et si Charmed m'appartenait... je sais pas vraiment ce que j'en ferais. Le fait est que je ne tire aucun profit de ce texte, et que je fais juste ça pour le fun. Merci !**

* * *

Une nouvelle ville.

Encore une autre…

Aucune stabilité… juste la fuite incessante et éternelle…

Bon ou mauvais, peu importe le camp, il serait toujours poursuivit.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'autre occupant du lit. Il rencontra deux orbes bleus intenses et un sourire paresseux.

Du moment qu'il était avec _lui_, il pouvait bien envoyer le monde se faire voir.

* * *

- Un nouveau chanteur pour le club ? s'étonna Phoebe au petit-déjeuner du matin.

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'un jeune chanteur avec beaucoup de talent, qui va de ville en ville était à San Francisco. J'ai eu son ami et manager au téléphone, et on a discuté des détails, expliqua Piper.

- Et c'est quoi son nom ? demanda Prue.

- Son nom de scène est Hiken.

- Pardon ?

- Hiken ? LE Hiken va chanter pour le P3 ?! s'exclama Phoebe.

Ses deux sœurs la regardèrent... perplexe pour Prue et surprise pour Piper.

- Oui, je le connais, et alors ?! Tout le monde parle de lui à l'université ! Le magnifique et mystérieux chanteur errant au physique européen mais avec une voix venant tout droit du Japon… Toutes les filles en sont dingues ! C'est presque dommage qu'il ne soit pas très public, comme certains artistes, on sait si peu sur lui… même pas son vrai nom… _Aaah~…_

- Je croyais que tu avais flashé pour Cole, taquina Prue.

- Piper. Je _veux_ un autographe d'Hiken ! Et toi, Prue, Cole est mignon et accessible, et Hiken est une star ! J'ai aucune chance, avec lui, d'une et de deux, il faudrait qu'il arrête de passer son temps à courir de ville en ville…

- Eh bien, si tu veux ton autographe, habilles-toi, parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui et son manager dans deux heures, pointa Piper.

- Eh bien, voyons à quoi ressemble la mystérieuse star qui rend Phoebe si hystérique, sourit Prue en regardant leur jeune sœur partir en courant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Les sœurs Halliwell étaient au club, le préparant pour la soirée, quand elles reçurent la visite de deux hommes.

Le plus vieux devait avoir la trentaine. Blond, un peu de poil au menton, des yeux bleus à moitié-fermés et une tête ressemblant quelque peu à un ananas. Il était habillé de façon décontracté, en chemise et jean, un sac en bandoulière à son épaule.

Après, c'était un jeune homme de tout juste vingt ans, en bermuda noir et chemise jaune ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il arborait sur son crâne un chapeau de cow boy d'un orange des plus provocateurs et un collier de grosses perles rouges autour du cou.

- Piper Halliwell ? demanda le blond.

- C'est moi, répondit Piper. Vous êtes celui que j'ai eu au téléphone, non ?

- Marco Newgate, enchanté.

- De même. Voici mes sœurs, Prue et Phoebe.

- Salut, saluèrent les deux autres.

Marco s'écarta et l'autre garçon s'avança, retirant son chapeau, dévoilant un visage assez fin, encadré par une chevelure mi-longue noir et folle, avec des taches de rousseur mettant en valeur des yeux noirs en amande et un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Piper et y déposa un baiser.

- Je suis Hiken, c'est un plaisir de chanter pour d'aussi charmantes demoiselles que vous…

- _Aaaaahhh~…_ La moitié de ma classe donnerait un bras pour être à ma place… soupira Phoebe. Je suis une grande fan de vous, et le fait que vous chantiez quasiment qu'en japonais n'enlève rien au charme !

Hiken eut un petit rire.

- J'en suis ravi. J'ai grandi avec cette langue, donc, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Et il serra la main de Phoebe.

* * *

_Le jeune chanteur était là, au milieu d'une ruelle en feu, regardant droit devant lui avec détermination et peine, prêt à se battre. C'est là qu'un couteau fonça sur lui et se planta dans sa poitrine._

* * *

Phoebe revint à elle et offrit un sourire crispé au jeune homme, sans voir le regard de Marco sur elle, méfiant.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on devrait préparer la représentation, annonça Piper.

- Prue, tu veux bien venir m'aider à faire l'inventaire, s'il te plaît, histoire qu'on aide Piper à s'assurer que tout soit prêt pour ce soir ? demanda le plus innocemment possible Phoebe.

Saisissant le message, l'aînée des trois alla avec la benjamine dans la réserve.

- Donc, c'est là que je vais jouer ? demanda Hiken, alors que Piper lui montrait la scène.

- Tout à fait, vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit ? fit la cadette.

- Mmmmh, de quoi installer ma guitare électrique, et une chaîne pour la musique d'accompagnement.

- Hiken, appela Marco.

- Nanda ? s'enquit le jeune homme en regardant le blond.

- Majo, yoi.

Hiken battit un instant des paupières et veilla à garder son calme.

- Dare da ?

Marco roula des yeux dans ses orbites. C'était évident.

- So ka, comprit Hiken. Aligatou. Donc, euh, nous disions… euh, oui, donc, de quoi brancher la guitare, et de quoi mettre la musique de fond.

* * *

- Il va se faire tuer ? répéta Prue.

- J'ai vu du feu et je l'ai vu clairement se faire transpercer par un poignard… mais y'a quelque chose de différent dans la prémonition et ce à quoi il ressemble maintenant… ça m'a choqué parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir et je me demandais pourquoi… c'est là que j'ai vu ses yeux. Ils étaient argentés avec des pupilles en amande, fit Phoebe.

- Un démon ?

- Pas la moindre idée, mais c'est étrange, je dois avouer.

- Je vais rentrer pour voir si je ne vois pas quoique ce soit dans le livre au sujet de démon aux yeux d'argents. Toi, tu es prudente et tu préviens Piper.

- Si j'ai eu une prémonition le montrant que le point de se faire tuer, c'est qu'on doit le sauver, non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, déjà essayons de savoir ce qu'il en est.

* * *

Marco referma la porte de la chambre d'hôtel à clef et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Tu es certain, Ace, de vouloir continuer ça, malgré la présence d'une sorcière dans les environs, yoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tant qu'elle n'a pas vu mes plumes, elle ne sait pas que je suis un Corbeau, et n'a donc aucune raison de vouloir me tuer. Il y a longtemps que j'ai pas chanté, je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance, lui répondit le jeune homme. Et puis, Hiken est une star qu'elle apprécie, elle va pas me tuer, tout de même.

Ace offrit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant au plus vieux qui soupira.

- Et puis, j'ai un phénix pour veiller sur moi, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Ne ?

Marco s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est tout. Je suis inquiet, la dernière fois, tu as failli y rester. Tu es la seule raison qui fait que j'ai encore des ailes, yoi.

Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres, d'abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément, faisant que très bientôt, ils finirent la matinée au lit.

* * *

Prue referma le Livre des Ombres en soupirant.

- Rien trouver ? devina Piper en montant dans le grenier avec Phoebe.

- Rien du tout sur des démons aux yeux d'argents. On pourrait demander à Léo, proposa Prue.

- C'est pas le meilleur moment, et vous le savez aussi bien de que moi.

- Mmmmh… Oh ! Regardez le livre.

En effet, le livre venait de s'ouvrir de nouveau, tout seul et ses pages se tournaient rapidement jusqu'à une double page. L'une affichée un magnifique dessin d'un oiseau aux plumes bleus et or de feu. Sur l'autre, on voyait le nom de Phoenix et la description.

- Pourquoi ça c'est ouvert sur la page du Phoenix ? demanda Piper.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dit dessus, outre la mythologie que tout le monde connaît ? marmonna Phoebe. Si le Livre nous montre ça, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Outre la longévité et le fait qu'il renaisse de ses cendres… eh bien, pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il ne s'attache que très rarement à des entités humanoïdes et qu'il peut prendre une forme humaine dans certaines circonstances n'étant pas dîtes dans le Livre. Néanmoins, il est marqué qu'il ne s'attacha qu'à des personnes avec un cœur droit et avec un désir absolu de liberté.

- Mais pourquoi nous parler de phoenix ? demanda Piper.

- Va savoir, on le saura quand on y sera.

* * *

- _Let's Shake it down _!

La foule était en feu, ce soir !

Des jeunes de tout San Fancisco étaient venus au P3 pour assister à la représentation. Et c'était du grand spectacle !

Hiken débordait d'énergie et faisait bouger le public avec lui au rythme plus ou moins féroces de ses titres.

- Il a du talent, complimenta Prue qui aidait Piper derrière le bar pour aider sa sœur.

- Merci de lui avoir proposé de chanter pour vous, ce soir, y'a longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu cette occasion, yoi, remercia Marco, adossé au comptoir en faisant face à la scène.

- Pourquoi il ne sort pas un disque ? Avec une voix pareille, il trouverait facilement un producteur, pointa Piper en préparant quelques commandes.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche.

Ace fit durer une dernière note sur sa guitare électrique et s'inclina sous l'applaudissement du public, avant de monter au micro qu'il décrocha de son pied.

- Merci à tous… merci infiniment d'être ici ce soir ! remercia le jeune homme avec un sourire démentiel. Je voudrais aussi et _surtout,_ remercier mademoiselle Piper Halliwell pour m'avoir laissé monter sur sa scène et vivre un instant pareil !

Des cris de fans en folies déchirèrent le public alors que Piper esquissait un sourire.

Marco se tourna vers elle pour commander une boisson quand il avisa quelqu'un dans la foule qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Je dois m'absenter… si je ne suis pas de retour quand la super star aura fini, vous pourrez lui transmettre un message pour moi ? demanda Marco.

- Bien sûr ! assura Phoebe qui venait les rejoindre.

- C'est juste un mot, facile à retenir… Akuma. Il comprendra.

Avant que les trois sœurs ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, l'homme avait disparu dans la foule.

Sur la scène, Hiken le suivit un instant des yeux, puis annonça :

- Le titre que je vais vous chanter à présent… a une valeur _particulière_, pour moi… je les appelai _Karasu_ ce qui veut dire 'corbeau' en anglais… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

- Il va _la_ chanté ? s'étonna Phoebe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne la faisait presque jamais !

- Drôle de nom pour une chanson, en tout cas, commenta Prue.

- Shhh ! gronda la plus jeune quand Hiken commença à jouer les premiers notes après avoir remis le micro sur le pied.

Le silence s'était fait dans le public, attentif, malgré le rythme pour le moins agressif du titre.

- _**A la décharge dans le petit matin,**_

_**Vivent des oiseaux noirs qui survivent à partir de ces déchets...**_

_**Et de là ne cessent de nous regarder,**_

_**Avec la conviction qu'ils vivent dans un monde triste...**_

Il avait commencé d'une voix lente, presque douce… mais il y avait une étrange peine dans sa voix, voir un peu de douleur.

- _**Sans changer d'expression, vous leur tordez le cou !**_

_**Hélas, au fond de leurs yeux noirs, ils voient qu'ils sont entourés d'ennemis de tout côté…**_

Montant un peu dans les aiguës, on sentait encore de peine dans sa voix, alors que le public tenait la dernière syllabe pour lui. Il recula un peu du micro et sauta, sans cesser de jouer, fit un grand écart en l'air, pour revenir sur ses pieds et quasiment criait dans le micro :

- _**Est-ce qu'ils pleurent ?! Est-ce qu'ils rient ?! Cela vous est inconnu !**_

_**Ils embrassent cette solitude et le chagrin change leur corps en noir profond !**_

_**Mais un jour ces ailes se changeront de noir en blanc !  
**_

_**Qu'ils soient des démons à l'intérieur, des anges à la surface,**_

_**Ceux qui ont décidé tout ça, c'est vous !**_

Cette fois, la voix du jeune homme avait pris une intonation accusatrice, et il braquait sans détourner les yeux vers les trois sorcières.

- C'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression qu'il nous accuse de quelque chose dont je ne comprends pas le moindre mot ? demanda Piper.

- J'ai la même impression, commenta Prue.

* * *

Marco s'arrêta dans une ruelle éloignée du P3. Il se frotta le crâne en soupirant.

- Mataku, il ressort encore une fois ce titre. Bon, akuma-kun, et si tu cessais de jouer à cache-cache ?

L'air ondula un instant derrière Marco et Cole apparut, sortant de nulle part.

- Qui aurait cru qu'en venant au P3, je tomberais sur un phœnix qui cache ses plumes sous une apparence des plus banales… sourit tranquillement l'adjoint du procureur.

Marco se retourna, braquant ses orbes bleus intense dans les yeux de l'homme face à lui.

- Tu peux parler, alors que tu en fais autant, yoi. Et si tu sortais ton vrai visage, _Balthazar _?

Le sourire de Cole s'agrandit et il secoua la tête.

- Non, je me sens pas d'humeur à me battre inutilement quand je sais que je n'ai strictement aucune chance. Néanmoins, le Corbeau intéresse la Source. Après tout, il est le fils d'un puissant démon et d'un être de lumière qui fut réputé de son vivant pour ses immenses pouvoirs.

Les yeux de Marco s'arrondirent de peur.

- Ace !

* * *

_Akuma_

Un démon, c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait après avoir passé une soirée aussi géniale.

Ace arrangea sa guitare sur son dos en cherchant à retourner vers l'hôtel.

Il fut brutalement projeter vers l'avant, se recevant une boule d'énergie dans le dos, ce qui l'étala par terre.

- Tu vas quelque part, gamin ? ricana le démon qui l'avait attaqué.

Ace se mit sur ses genoux et retira l'étui de sa guitare de son dos. Pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir qu'elle était cassée.

- Tu sais combien ça coûte une guitare de cette qualité, grogna Ace en se remettant debout.

Il se tourna vers son agresseur, en garde.

Dans sa chute, il avait perdu ses lentilles de couleurs, dévoilant ses yeux argentés aux pupilles en amandes, une des preuves de son ascendance à moitié démoniaque. Il se mit en garde et par la simple pensée, un mur de feu naquit autour de lui et de son adversaire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un truc pareil, Corbeau, lui dit le démon.

- Néanmoins, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux.

- La Source veut t'accueillir dans nos rangs. Je suis donc venu te chercher dans ce but.

- _Hiken _!

Le démon fut projeté contre un mur en ce recevant le poing de feu énorme dans la poitrine.

Il se releva difficilement et regarda Ace.

- Si c'est ta réponse, alors, je me dois de te tuer, siffla le démon.

Et il tira un couteau qu'il jeta vers Ace, le surprenant.

Il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter si la lame n'avait pas été figée à temps.

- Prue, à toi ! fit Piper en sortant de l'ombre avec ses deux sœurs.

D'un geste de la main, Prue fit changer de sens l'arme et l'envoya se planter dans la poitrine du démon qui s'embrasa avant de disparaître.

Phoebe voulu s'avancer pour s'assurer que tout aller bien, mais Ace recula, et entre eux, une masse bleuté et dorée tomba. Une masse qui s'avérait être des plumes.

Quand les plumes disparurent majoritairement, elles dévoilèrent Marco qui se tenait entre les trois sœurs et Ace, les séparant d'une aile bleue et or enflammée.

- _Vous _?! s'exclama Piper en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Ace ? fit Marco en le regardant pardessus son épaule.

- Trou dans ma chemise. J'aurais pu m'en sortir sans souci, mais elles sont intervenues. On va devoir racheter une guitare et une chemise, marmonna Ace en regardant les sorcières avec méfiance.

- On verra ça une fois loin d'ici, yoi.

Marco tourna de nouveau sa tête vers les sorcières et leur dit :

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre, nous voulons juste regagner tranquillement notre hôtel. Nous laisserez-vous faire, ou est-ce que vous ferez comme toute les sorcières qui ont voulu s'en prendre à nous, yoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? demanda Prue en fixant Ace.

- Le _il_ est là, et il sait parler, merci. Quant à la réponse, si vous ne le savez pas, c'est que vous êtes des débutantes.

- Eh oh ! protesta Phoebe.

- Ace, j'essaye de négocier, évite, s'il te plaît, de tout foutre en l'air. Sauf si tu tiens à te battre contre ces dames, soupira Marco.

- Et si… on allait quelque part, pour discuter, et avoir des réponses, calmement, pacifiquement ? proposa Piper.

- C'est une nouvelle idée pour me tuer ? demanda Ace, perplexe.

- Non, y'a rien de plus… juste parler, promis, assura Piper.

- Parole de scout, assura Phoebe en levant une main. Pas vrai, Prue ?

Prue se contenta de hausser les épaules.

L'aile de Marco disparut, et il laissa retomber son bras.

- Pour une fois qu'une sorcière propose de passer par la discussion, avant de s'en prendre à lui, autant en profiter, yoi. Ace, les flammes, s'il te plaît.

Un bref mouvement de sourcil, et les flammes disparurent.

- Tu as fait quoi de tes lentilles ?

- Tombées quand on m'a attaqué, marmonna le jeune homme. Où allons-nous discuter ?

- Il n'y a plus personne au club… c'est le plus proche, proposa Piper.

* * *

Noir.

Des plumes noirs.

Ace avait des plumes noirs sur le haut de ses bras et dans son dos, formant d'étranges motifs. C'est ce que virent les sœurs quand Marco se retira sa veste pour la lui donner, afin qu'il se débarrasse de sa chemise dont le dos était brûlé par l'attaque du démon.

- Bon, je suis censé commencer par quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, face aux trois sœurs, Marco s'installant près de lui.

- Ton vrai nom, déjà, ça serait un bon début, proposa Prue.

- Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Je suis né quelque part en Andalousie, en Espagne.

- Et tu es quoi, exactement ? demanda Phoebe.

- Un corbeau.

...

- Les corbeaux sont des oiseaux, aux dernières nouvelles, non ? fit Piper.

- C'est pourtant le nom qu'on donne aux gens comme Ace, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Un phœnix. Je suis assez vieux pour avoir vu le début de votre ligné venir au monde… je parle de Melinda Warren.

- Et donc, c'est quoi exactement, un corbeau ? Un démon ? Un ange gardien ? s'enquit Piper.

- _Naka wa akuma, soto wa tenshi,_ chantonna Ace.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Prue, en essayant de faire preuve de patience.

- C'est ce que le monde a décidé de faire d'eux. Des démons sous les plumes d'un ange. J'ai dit, _le monde a décidé_. C'est totalement faux, yoi, traduisit Marco.

- Mon père était un démon de très haut niveau, ma mère un Être de Lumière. Une ancienne sorcière, très puissante. Les seigneurs des Enfers, comme les Fondateurs, n'ont pas accepté leur amour. Le vieux Roger, mon père, a été assassiné avant ma naissance. Sous le choc, ma mère a perdu ses pouvoirs, et n'a pas pu survivre à ma venue au monde. J'ai fui au travers le monde, de mon mieux, en survivant de façon plus ou moins glorieuse, à la fois pourchasser par les démons, mais aussi par les sorcières soient disant bonnes qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un démon. Je serais encore dans les rues, à survivre seul, si Marco n'avait pas eu pitié de moi. Je fuis toujours, certes, mais avoir quelqu'un pour m'épauler, c'est moins dur, raconta Ace.

- Donc, le fait que tu vas de ville en ville…

- On prend le large dès demain. Pour l'Europe. Y'a pas à se formaliser.

- Mais y'a personnes pour vous aider ?! s'étonna Phoebe, indignée. T'es pas responsable de ce que tu es ! C'est honteux que tu sois réduis à fuir !

- Peu de corbeaux dépassent leur dixième anniversaire. J'ai vingt ans, je pense que je peux m'estimer chanceux, soupira Ace. Peu importe le camp que je choisi, je ne serais jamais vraiment le bienvenu, parce que je suis la preuve que les démons peuvent aimer. Je suis tiraillé en deux. D'un côté, je rêve de me laisser aller à la facilité, et d'éradiquer tous ceux qui veulent ma mort, et de l'autre… j'ai mon côté maternel qui essaye de me persuader que je peux leur donner une seconde chance, que je n'ai pas à m'en prendre ainsi aux gens, juste parce qu'ils sont con. Deux instincts contradictoires. Un qui prône la destruction, et un autre l'espoir. Si y'avait pas Marco pour me foutre des claques derrière le crâne, j'aurais donné raison aux sorcières qui veulent ma mort depuis un bon moment. Je me serais laissé aller à la colère pour les tuer.

Ace passa son doigt sur une reliure du plastique de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis et souffla :

- Ma vie n'est pas l'idéale, mais elle me convient pour l'instant.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Si on veut être dans le premier avion pour l'Europe, demain matin, on devrait aller se coucher, yoi, fit Marco. Quelques choses d'autres, sorcières ?

- Non, on vous a assez retenu comme ça, désolée, fit Prue avec un pauvre sourire.

- Oh, et la prochaine fois que vous me voyez sur le point d'être poignardé, merci de _ne pas intervenir_. Je trouve toujours drôle la tête des démons quand je retire la lame pour leur rendre la politesse ! sourit Ace avec un air de gamin farceur.

La claque derrière le crâne transforma son sourire en moue, faisant rire les trois sœurs.

Malgré tout, ce garçon restait un grand enfant.

- Si jamais vous repassez ici, et que l'envie te reprend, n'hésite pas, tu seras toujours le bienvenu au P3, Ace, sourit Piper.

- Je garderais ça à l'esprit. J'ai un peu d'espoir pour l'avenir, après vous avoir rencontré, sourit Ace.

Un vrai sourire heureux.

- Si on a réussi ça, c'est déjà bien. Bon voyage à vous deux, sourit Phoebe.

- Prenez garde au démon Balthazar. Il est à moitié humain. Je connais pas l'identité sous laquelle il se cache, mais cet homme est un manipulateur, yoi, avertit Marco.

- Merci du conseil.

* * *

_Some times later_

* * *

Paige se rendit sur la tombe de Prue.

Pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'y rendre aujourd'hui, c'était une bonne question. Pas que ce soit un jour bien particulier. Bon, il est vrai que Piper et ses hormones de femme enceinte étaient assez dures à gérer.

Peut-être que sa défunte sœur pourrait lui donner un peu de moral pour continuer à supporter cela. Du moment que ça ne ressemblait pas à la propre grossesse ratée de Phoebe…

La rousse s'arrêta surprise en arrivant.

Deux personnes se tenaient devant la tombe. Un blond et un brun.

Le brun tira un peu sur son chapeau, comme un salut, et les deux hommes firent mine de s'en aller.

- Excusez-moi ?

Ils regardèrent la jeune sorcière qui s'approcha de la tombe de sa sœur, un brin nerveuse.

- Vous connaissiez Prue ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et le blond serra les épaules du brun qui avait caché son visage en inclinant son chapeau vers l'avant.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés y'a quelques temps, yoi, répondit le blond. Quand nous avons appris sa mort, nous étions à l'étranger, et c'est la première fois depuis un petit moment que l'on revient à San Francisco.

- Oh.

L'homme lui tendit la main.

- Marco Newgate.

- Paige Matthews. Prue était ma demi-sœur. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la connaître.

Paige lui serra la main.

- Portgas D. Ace, se présenta le brun en tendant sa main à son tour.

Paige la lui serra.

- J'ai peu connu Prue, mais j'avais beaucoup de respect pour elle. Nous allons vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt.

Et le duo s'en alla. Paige les regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire attendrit en les voyant se prendre par la main, et se retourna vers la tombe.

* * *

- Je suis rentrée ! annonça Paige en arrivant au manoir.

- Salut, Paige. J'ai besoin que tu cherches quelque chose pour moi dans le Livre, lança Piper en mettant son téléphone sur son épaule, le temps de parler à sa sœur.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que les générations d'avant disaient des Corbeaux. Simple curiosité, ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas prévu qu'on se batte contre l'un d'eux.

Paige leva un sourcil, mais elle n'eut pas plus de réponse puisque sa sœur avait repris sa discussion. Elle regarda Phoebe qui faisait on ne savait trop quoi sur son ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Paige.

- Moi ? Oh, je suis en train de faire passer le mot à d'anciennes camarades de l'université, au sujet d'une idole qui nous faisait toutes craquer, à l'époque. Il est de retour en ville, et il va de nouveau chanter pour le P3, puisque notre star du jour c'est décommandé. Prend le Livre et viens me rejoindre.

Paige monta au grenier et se saisit du Livre, avant de revenir au salon.

- Où est Léo ? s'enquit Paige en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur.

- Piper a trouvé une excuse pour qu'il soit absent un certain temps de la ville. On te dira pourquoi plus tard.

Paige haussa les sourcils et commença sa recherche.

- Oh, et j'ai croisé des amis de Prue, en allant sur sa tombe, annonça Paige.

- Ah bon ? Tu as leur nom ?

- Un dénommé Marco, et l'autre… il a un nom bizarre… je sais pas trop si c'est son nom de famille ou son prénom…

- Marco Newgate ? s'étonna Phoebe.

- Oui.

- Oh, donc l'autre, se devait être Ace. Ils sont toujours aussi inséparables, je suppose…

Elle eut un soupir avec un petit regard rêveur.

- Phoebe ? s'enquit Paige.

- Mmmmh ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on me dit pas ?

- Fais la recherche, et on t'en parlera après.

Paige eut une moue devant le sourire malicieux de sa sœur mais retourna à sa recherche.

- Voilà, les Corbeaux. Nom donné au fruit d'une union rare, mais puissante, d'un démon de rang supérieur, et d'un être de lumière très puissants. Leur caractère se forme devant le combat du bien contre le mal, qui se produit entre les deux partis de lui-même, tout au long de son existence. Ils portent le nom de Corbeau à cause de l'un de leur signe distinctif qui est la présence de plumes noirs sur leur corps. Peu de corbeau arrive à l'âge adulte, et parmi les quelques-uns qui réussissent, peu conserve encore une raison. Dès que l'un d'eux sombre dans la folie, le côté bon fait qu'il se transformera immédiatement en corbeau, histoire que ses pouvoirs ne puissent blesser personnes. Bien que les Corbeaux ne soit ni bon, ni mauvais, et à la fois bon et mauvais, peu parviennent à choisir leur camp. En effet, les deux camps les traques et espèrent détruire leur existence, car ils sont la preuve que les démons sont capables d'amour. Whouawe...

Phoebe n'eut aucune réaction à la dernière phrase, malgré le regard discret et inquiet que lui jeta Paige.

- Et sinon, tout ça pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va rencontrer un Corbeau, ce soir, répondit Piper en raccrochant. Alors, tiens-toi bien, et ne le vexe pas. C'est un gentil garçon. C'est lui qui va chanter durant la soirée.

- Il ressemble assez à un humain, pour ça ? s'enquit Paige.

- Si tu retires les plumes et les yeux argentés, c'est un très beau garçon. Tu connais Hiken, la star de la chanson, qui va de ville en ville, de pays en pays, sans jamais s'attarder ?

- Je suis pas aussi vieille que vous pour le connaître, désolée, taquina Paige.

Phoebe lui donna un petit coup dans le bras pour se venger.

- On lui dit ? demanda Phoebe.

- Non, elle le verra d'elle-même, sourit malicieusement Piper.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? demanda Paige.

Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire complice sans lui répondre.

* * *

Piper monta sur la scène avec un micro, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- _Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Merci ! Tout d'abord, bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venu si nombreux pour cette soirée au P3 ! Je suis désolée encore une fois que la star d'origine ne soient pas venues, mais je pense qu'au vu du remplacement, on n'a pas à se plaindre… J'aimerais donc que vous accueilliez chaleureusement Hiken !_

La foule hurla alors que Piper remettait le micro sur son pied, permettant à Ace de sortir des coulisses, jouant, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh, mais c'est…! reconnu Paige.

- Exact, c'est le garçon que tu as semble-t-il rencontrer sur la tombe de Prue, sourit Phoebe alors qu'elle regardait Ace sur la scène, sans s'occuper de leur autre sœur se faisant un chemin jusqu'à elles.

- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! sourit joyeusement Piper en tirant quelqu'un derrière elle.

- On se laisse mener à la baguette par une femme enceinte ? sourit Phoebe à l'adresse du blond qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Mais je vous reconnais ! pointa Paige.

- Pas besoin de faire les présentations à ce qu'il semble. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mon cher ? s'enquit Piper en abandonnant Marco au comptoir.

- Je laisse le choix à la propriétaire, yoi, assura Marco. Phoebe, un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps…

- Hiken est libre après la soirée ? sourit Phoebe avec espoir.

- Non, je le regrette. Paige, c'est ça ? Un plaisir de vous revoir, demoiselle.

Et Marco fit un baisemain à la rousse.

- On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune sœur.

Marco s'installa sur un tabouret au bar pour siroté son verre tout en regardant la performance de son compagnon sur la scène.

- Marco est déjà passé par le club avec Hiken y'a quelques temps… j'étais encore à l'université, expliqua Phoebe. Disons qu'après une petite discussion à la suite d'un léger malentendu, on en est venu à espérer se revoir.

- Quel genre de malentendu ? poussa Paige.

- On a pris Ace pour un démon, expliqua Piper. On a eu très chaud ce soir-là…

- Exact. Si l'une de vous aviez osé attaquer Ace, je vous aurais tranché la gorge sans regret, yoi, annonça calmement Marco. J'ai vu de tout depuis le début de mon existence, et ce n'est pas des jeunettes comme vous qui pourront résister à mes serres.

- Même un être de lumière ? demanda Phoebe, intéresser.

- Ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'éclipser avant que je referme mes ergots sur eux…

- Vous êtes _quoi _? demanda Paige.

- Un poulet grillé ! ricana Phoebe.

- Phoebe, raconte pas de bêtise, gronda Piper en voyant une veine palpitante sur le front de Marco.

- Je me rapproche, c'est une de mes chansons fétiches ! s'exclama Phoebe.

Et elle fendit la foule jusqu'à la scène, échappant à l'aura meurtrière de Marco.

- Elle a toujours été… désolée, Phoebe est très excitée ce soir… soupira Piper.

- J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de surnom, ça change de ce à quoi j'ai droit de la part d'Ace en général, yoi, assura le Phénix. Pour répondre à ta question, Paige, je suis un _phœnix_.

Paige papillonna des yeux et pointa l'évidence :

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à un oiseau.

S'assurant que personne ne les regarder, Marco remonta une de ses manches et des plumes enflammés turquoise remplacèrent sa peau sur une parcelle assez peu étendu.

- J'ai jamais rien vu de telle, commenta Paige alors que les plumes disparaissaient.

- Sinon, quelque chose d'intéressant depuis que vous êtes partis, ce soir-là…? demanda Piper à Marco.

- Pas grande chose… quelques _incidents_… mais rien de plus. On a entendu parler de vos prouesses, yoi. Félicitations.

- Merci. J'ai constaté qu'Ace avec une cicatrice sur le visage, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Une sale histoire. Un démon, au Japon. On en a réchappé de justesse, yoi. J'ai bien cru que cet idiot allé passer l'arme à gauche, enfin…

- _Merci pour cette superbe soirée, tout le monde_ ! fit Ace sur la scène._ C'est un plaisir de chanter de nouveau ici et de retrouver cette superbe ambiance _! _Pour la chanson suivante, je vais demander à l'infortuné personne qui organise toutes mes représentations, de me rejoindre sur scène _! _Applaudissez tous très fort __Fushisho_!

Marco croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faire signe que non, y'avait pas moyen, mais en riant, Piper le poussa hors de sa chaise avant que Phoebe ne vienne le prendre par le bras pour l'attirer sur la scène.

Le regard du blond promettait rétribution, mais Ace n'en avait rien à faire. Il en rêvait depuis un bail.

- _Le titre que l'on va vous interprétez s'intitule "Keep it Real"_. _Soyez indulgent avec __Fushisho__, il a une superbe voix, mais il est timide_ !

- T'es un corbeau mort, siffla Marco en posant une main sur son micro pour que personne ne les entende.

Ace éclata de rire et commença à pincer ses cordes.

* * *

La soirée était finie quand Léo arriva au P3. Malgré que ce soit après l'heure de fermeture, y'avait encore de la lumière et en arrivant en bas des escaliers, il parvint à percevoir des éclats de rire.

En bas des escaliers, il se figea, voyant les trois sœurs en train de discutait en riant avec deux hommes. Il n'y aurait pas eu de problème si l'un d'eux ne dégageait pas cette odeur reconnaissable qui fit paniquer Léo.

En quelques pas rapide, il fut sur les deux hommes et rugit en portant sa main sur l'épaule du brun :

- Ne t'approche pas de ma femme, Corbeau !

Avant que Léo ne puisse faire quoique ce soit de plus, il se trouva plaquer contre le sol, quelqu'un à genoux sur lui, lui bloquant les bras d'une clef au bras. Il déglutit en sentant quelque chose percer le béton tout en enserrant son cou.

- Marco ! C'est mon mari ! protesta Piper.

- Peut-être, mais il a attaqué alors qu'Ace n'avait rien fait. C'est ce qu'on appel de la légitime défense, yoi, siffla Marco en resserrant ses serres autour du cou de Léo.

- Marco, laisse-le, demanda Ace.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un foutu Corbeau pour me défendre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec ce démon, les filles ?! s'indigna Léo.

- On passait une soirée assez agréable, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques et que tu te conduises comme un idiot, Léo, sermonna Phoebe. Mais t'es pas bien ! En plus on se connait déjà !

Ace attrapa Marco par l'épaule.

- Yamette, Marco. Onegai…

En grognant, Marco relâcha Léo et rendit à son pied sa vraie apparence.

- J'ai passé une superbe soirée, merci de m'avoir permis de chanté de nouveau pour ce club, s'inclina Ace en prenant son manteau.

- Ignore Léo, Ace, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui dit Phoebe.

Ace déboutonna légèrement sa chemise pour laisser voir une marque au niveau de son cœur.

- En me prenant un coup qui aurait dû être mortel dans la poitrine, beaucoup de chose on changer… avant, je me serais battu, aujourd'hui, je préfère éviter le conflit autant que possible. Merci encore et bonne soirée.

Ace ramassa sa guitare et monta l'escalier.

Après un regard mauvais pour Léo, Marco prit son propre blouson et remercia les trois sœurs pour la soirée, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attends, Phoenix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une créature dans ton genre traîne avec _ça_ ? demanda Léo.

- Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, l'ami. Vous aimez juste ne pas savoir qu'il y a un juste milieu… milieux représenté par les Corbeaux. Mes raisons ne regardent que moi. Estimes-toi chanceux qu'Ace refuse le combat, je suis devenu encore moins patient qu'avant à ce sujet et ça aurait fini avec ta mort, Tenshi. Sayonara.

Et Marco s'en alla.

- Bravo, Léo, très belle intervention, applaudit narquoisement Paige.

- Quoi ? demanda Léo.

- Tu es con ou tu fais exprès ? demanda Phoebe.

- Et vous, vous êtes suicidaire ! Cet homme est dangereux ! Vous savez ce que c'est un Corbeau ?! Piper, tu t'es mise inutilement en danger avec notre enfant !

- C'est quoi ce qu'a dit Ace à ce sujet, déjà ? demanda Piper.

- Oh, oui, je me souviens ! Le fait qu'ils soient des anges à l'extérieur et des démons à l'intérieur est un concept que nous avons décidé nous-même ! pointa Phoebe.

- C'est triste d'être épinglé ainsi… ce garçon est très sympathique et toi, tu casses tout, Léo.

* * *

- _Naiteru ka waratteru ka sore sura kimira ni wa wakaranai_

_Kono kodoku dakishimete kanashisa de karada wa makkuro sa~_

_Kono tsubasa itsuno hi ka kuro yo ka shiro e to kawatte itte_

_Naka wa akuma soto wa tenshi_

_Kore wo tsukuridasu no wa so omaera sa~_

- Arrête de chanter ça, Ace, soupira Marco alors qu'ils reprenaient la route pour leur hôtel.

- Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, c'est vrai… commenta Ace. Rire ou larme, y'a aucune différence pour le monde. On se retrouve seul et la peine change nos ailes en noirs. Mais je t'assure qu'un jour, elles passeront du noir au blanc. Malheureusement, en attendant, je reste pour ce monde a décidé que j'étais sans me le demander... un ange avec une âme de démon…

Marco attira Ace conte lui et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Je me fiche de la couleur de tes ailes, yoi. Tu es aussi gris que tes yeux, et ça me convient parfaitement, assura Marco.

Ace eut un sourire et se laissa aller contre le Phénix.


End file.
